The agitation of liquid solutions finds numerous applications for enhancing the treatment of a liquid such as single component liquid, liquid-liquid mixing, liquid-gas mixing and liquid-particulate material mixing. For example, in formulating inks, paints and other viscous materials two or more components (at least one being a liquid) are mixed together to form the applicable solution. Other examples include the simultaneous introduction of various liquids and gases into the chamber to promote certain reactions. This would include the flow of water into the chamber with the introduction of gases such as air and/or oxygen and/or ozone only to mention a few. Also this chamber can be used to induce a variety of chemical reactions such as the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide, emulsion polymerization reactions and the creation of emulsions for emulsion polymerization mechanisms.
In other applications, this system can be used for the deagglomeration of particles in a liquid stream. This would include the deagglomeration of nano-particles such as pigments used in the formulation of inks. Plus the simultaneous formulation of an ink using these nano-pigment particles. This system can also have the simultaneous exposure to UltraViolet (UV) light to promote certain reactions of fluids or fluid/gas or fluid/gas/solids systems in the ultrasonic chamber. Another application could be in the medical field where this mixing system is used in the preparation of pharmaceutical formulations that are composed of powders/liquids and liquids for dispensing for use.
In particular, such agitation treatments lend themselves to continuous type flow treatment systems in which the liquid is treated while continuously moving through the system, usually through a column or elongate chamber. By agitating the liquid, the desired reaction (e.g., mixing or other result) may be expedited and thus capable of being achieved in a continuous flow operation.
Agitation of a liquid may be referred to as static agitation, in which agitation is caused by the particular flow parameters (e.g., flow rate, pressure, etc.) of the one or more liquid components through a column. Static agitation may also occur by directing a flow of liquid past stationary agitating members, such as a helical vane-type construction or other structures disposed in the flow column or chamber that disrupt and thus turbulate the flow of the liquid to be treated. Dynamic agitation is brought about by moving, e.g., rotating, oscillating, vibrating, etc. one or more agitating members (e.g., vanes, fan blades, etc.) within the treatment chamber through which the liquid flows.
One particularly useful type of dynamic agitation of the liquid results from ultrasonic cavitation, a more rigorous agitation, in the liquid. Ultrasonic cavitation refers to the formation, growth and implosive collapse of bubbles in liquid due ultrasonic energization thereof. Such cavitation results from pre-existing weak points in the liquid, such as gas-filled crevices in suspended particulate matter or transient microbubbles from prior cavitation events. As ultrasound passes through a liquid, the expansion cycles exert negative pressure on the liquid, pulling the molecules away from one another. Where the ultrasonic energy is sufficiently intense, the expansion cycle creates cavities in the liquid when the negative pressure exceeds the local tensile strength of the liquid, which varies according to the type and purity of liquid.
Small gas bubbles formed by the initial cavities grow upon further absorption of the ultrasonic energy. Under the proper conditions, these bubbles undergo a violent collapse, generating very high pressures and temperatures. In some fields, such as what is known as sonochemistry, chemical reactions take advantage of these high pressures and temperatures brought on by cavitation. However, the growth and violent collapse of the bubbles themselves provides a desirably rigorous agitation of the liquid. Cavitation that occurs at the interface between the ultrasonically energized liquid and a solid surface is rather asymmetric and generates high speed jets of liquid, further agitating the liquid. This type of cavitation is particularly useful, for example, in facilitating a more complete mixing together of two or more components of a liquid solution.
Another example of an application wherein substances are agitated includes the mixing of solutions that have separated or partially separated into different components making up the liquid solution. The separation can be two or more liquids separating into different phases wherein the more dense liquid(s) will settle below the less dense liquid(s). The separation can also be were a particulate material settles below the liquid. It is common that the separated/partially separated liquid solution has to be remixed before it can be used.
In yet another example, some substances set up over time. That is, they solidify, partially solidify, or turn gelatinous. Often these substances have to be made ready to flow (e.g., less viscous) before they can be used. Typically, these substances are warmed using an external heater wherein a heating source is placed on the outside of the container holding the substance. The heat source is then activated to heat the container and thereby the substance. The substance, once heated, is rendered more ready to flow. However, this type of heating process can be relatively slow and inefficient.